Things Unspoken
by Ninja-edit
Summary: Suigetsu berbeda dari Naruto. Satu-satunya persamaan di antara keduanya adalah gejolak rasa yang membara dalam rongga dada. Shounen-ai. SuiSasu. Hints of NaruSasu. Unrequited love.


**Judul:** Things Unspoken

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SuiSasu, hints of NaruSasu

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai

**NOTE:** Fic ini adalah versi revisi besar-besaran dari drabble berjudul sama sebelumnya, yang baru saya publish beberapa menit saja dan langsung saya delete..

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Things Unspoken**

**

* * *

**

.

"Katakan sekali lagi," suara nyaring seorang gadis menyeruak. "Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

Pemuda berambut oranye bertubuh besar menunjuk pemuda lainnya dengan dagunya, "Karena ada yang bilang mau menonton pertunjukan _Sarugaku_."

Pemuda berambut perak sebahu—yang merasa sedang dibicarakan—nyengir lebar, memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya.

Gadis berambut merah yang bicara di awal tadi menghela napas dan bersungut, "Entah mana yang lebih baik antara menonton _Kyogen _dengan _Noh_. Kurasa dua-duanya konyol."

"Jangan bodoh," pemuda berambut perak mendengus, "seni patut diapresiasi dengan baik, tentunya oleh orang yang berkelas. Aku tahu kau bodoh dan kau memang bodoh, tapi paling tidak jangan terlalu menampakkan kebodohanmu itu," timpalnya tak acuh.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah, sudah," pemuda berambut oranye berusaha menahan sang gadis yang mulai mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Suigetsu. Karin," sebuah suara tenang dan karismatik terdengar di belakang ketiga remaja itu.

Kontan gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu memutar lehernya ke arah sumber suara, "Sasuke!"

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam, keluar saja. Aku dan Juugo bisa mengurus semuanya berdua saja," suara tenang yang dingin itu kembali menyeruak.

"Uh…" Karin melirik sekilas pada pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Suigetsu dan mencibir cepat. "Apa kita harus menonton pertunjukan _Noh_ ini? _Betul-betul_ harus?" ada penekanan dalam kata 'betul' yang diucapkannya.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Alih-alih, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu deretan bangku penonton. Kursi busa berlapis beludru merah marun itu tampak nyaman menyambut sang Uchiha muda.

"Tuh, kau dengar, Karin? Kalau tidak mau menonton, sana enyah saja," Suigetsu mendengus puas. Menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi samping Sasuke.

Menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Karin menghampiri kursi lain di sebelah Sasuke, "Huh. Bukannya aku suka. Tapi apa boleh buat, namanya juga misi. Tidak boleh setengah-setengah," sungutnya.

Sementara dalam hatinya ia berseru: _"Enak saja. Tak akan kubiarkan Sasuke berdua saja denganmu. Sampai matipun tidak!"_—dan ia benar-benar lupa atas keberadaan Juugo.

Juugo—yang entah mengapa merasa terabaikan, mengambil kursi di sebelah Karin. Itupun karena tak ada pilihan lain, mengingat di sebelah Suigetsu adalah jalanan beralaskan karpet merah menuju panggung teater. Kini posisi mereka duduk berturut-turut adalah Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin, dan Juugo.

"Itu target kita," Juuga membuka suaranya. "Berdasarkan informasi dari makelar bank yang aku dan Suigetsu temui, orang itu ada hubungannya dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Kakuzu."

"Hmm," Karin bergumam, mengamati pria botak yang duduk di barisan bangku depan.

"Hobinya aneh juga ya, senang menonton pertunjukan _Noh _begini," Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Tapi kau senang, 'kan? Dengan begini kita semua jadi harus menonton juga jika tidak ingin kehilangan jejak target," sungut Karin, memprovokasi.

"Karin," Sasuke membuka suaranya, tegas.

Karin menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, "Oke, oke. Aku diam. Puas?"

Sasuke tak menimpali. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus pada panggung luas beberapa meter di depan sana. Suigetsu menyeringai puas.

Juugo yang semakin merasa terasing menghela napasnya.

.

Tak berapa lama, iring-iringan musik berdendang di udara, berkumandang syahdu ke seluruh penjuru ruang teater berdinding kayu mahoni berlapis cat putih itu. Pukulan _taiko _dan tiupan _nohkan_ mengalun seirama, menciptakan melodi yang membuat hati terasa trenyuh.

Bunyi _taiko_, _otsuzumi_, dan _kotsuzumi_ yang ditabuh semakin memudar, berganti dengan masuknya bayangan _Waki_ ke atas panggung. Sang aktor tanpa topeng itu melangkah masuk dan terhenti di samping pilar kanan terdepan. Kimono berwarna hitam pekat dan hakama biru gelap membungkus tubuh tegap sang aktor berparas tampan yang mengenakan riasan.

Alunan musik kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan gerakan perlahan dari sang aktor yang dengan piawai memainkan katana panjang ditangannya. Katana bergagang keemasan dengan ukiran merah darah itu terayun dengan gemulai di tangan sang aktor.

Suara narator berkumandang, diiringi lengkingan seruling _nohkan_ yang lembut namun menyayat hati.

**…**Anjin, sang pendatang yang berkunjung untuk melancong di sebuah desa kaki gunung, berkelana dalam pencarian arti hidupnya yang terasa hampa...

_Jiutai _yang terdiri dari enam orang pemuda berbalut kimono merah gelap ber-_obi_ perak, melantunkan nada-nada tinggi penuh tekanan energi, mengiringi gerakan sang _Waki _yang disebut Anjin tersebut, seirama dengan alunan musik dari para _Hayashi-kata_.

Drama _Katsura-mono _yang sarat dengan tragedi kisah cinta itu dimulai ketika sang _Shite _melenggang memasuki panggung setinggi satu meter dari jarak pandang bangku penonton.

Topeng Noh yang dikenakan sang _Shite_ menampilkan kemudaan dan kecantikan tiada duanya dari sang aktor dalam perannya sebagai Kiyohime. Gerak tarian anggunnya memberikan kesan keindahan yang tak terkira.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, dan tanpa terasa babak pertama dari drama _Noh_ telah selesai. Kini kelompok _Kyogen _memasuki panggung yang lengang, setelah ditinggalkan para tokoh utama drama pertama.

Di tengah _interlude _humor berisikan satir terhadap kisah drama yang baru saja ditamplikan itu, Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan kanan menopang dagunya, dan sikutnya bertengger di lengan kursi empuknya dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" sebuah suara dingin menyeruak.

"Hm?" Suigetsu membuka sebelah kelopak matanya, menatap sang pemilik suara berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Bukan hanya sekali ini saja kau melirik padaku di tengah pertunjukan dan tertawa," tambah Sasuke—sang penggugat.

"Aku tidak tertawa," Suigetsu mengatupkan kelopak matanya lagi dan senyumnya semakin melebar tanpa malu-malu.

"Mulutmu tidak tertawa. Tapi hatimu menertawakan sesuatu, aku tahu," Sasuke kembali menimpali.

"Jadi maksudmu kau bisa membaca pikiranku, begitu?" Suigetsu kembali mengintip pada Sasuke dari bawah kelopak matanya. "Hebat betul kau, Sasuke?"

Ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi obor-obor di beberapa penjuru ruangan menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke yang kini menatap ke arahnya lurus.

Suigetsu balas menatap pimpinannya itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, sekilas ia melirik pada Karin yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursi samping Sasuke.

"Tampaknya ada yang tidak senang pada pertunjukan seni teater kuno seperti ini," ia memberikan gestur pada Sasuke untuk memutar lehernya, dan menoleh pada Karin yang teronggok tanpa daya di sampingnya.

Tampaknya estetika seni kuno bukan selera makan malam gadis berpakaian modis itu. Pertahanannya runtuh ketika drama baru dimulai. Dalam lima belas menit pertama ia telah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan menelan hal konyol begitu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau perlu belajar lebih banyak," tukas Sasuke.

Suigetsu melenguh dan mendecak. Kembali pada posisi santainya menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk berbalut beludru lembut yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti tertawa," ujarnya sesaat kemudian, sedikit merendahkan suaranya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Juugo yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk di samping Karin tak dapat mendengar suaranya. "Kiyohime dalam lakon sandiwara tadi itu benar-benar bodoh sekali, bukan?"

"Bagiku segala hal dalam sandiwara murahan ini konyol," timpal Sasuke.

Suigetsu tak menyahut, menarik sudut bibirnya dan bergumam. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Suigetsu dengan sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Kiyohime yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Anjin sang pengembara, mendapati bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan," memori ingatan Suigetsu memutar kembali kisah drama Noh yang baru saja disaksikannya itu.

.

_Dia berjalan dengan tenang_

_Perlahan bagai datangnya musim semi_

_Dalam naungan ayah dan ibuku_

_Gulungan rambutku jatuh ke pundakku_

_Inilah perasaan yang sudah lama hilang_

_Perlahan aku menyentuh pinggangnya_

_dan menyandarkan tubuhku padanya_

_Dalam jejak langkah kaki_

_Aku merasakan cinta pertama_

.

"Hati Anjin telah tertaut pada hati yang lembut di tempat yang jauh. Dalam pengelanaannya mencari jati diri dan tujuan hidup, ia memiliki tempatnya untuk pulang. Walau terpaut jauh, dalam jarak ribuan kilometer sekalipun, tak pernah satu kalipun Anjin melupakan sosok gadis dengan jantung yang telah tersinkronisasi dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri itu," Suigetsu melanjutkan.

Sasuke masih bungkam. Membiarkan Suigetsu mengakhiri apapun yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Jika Anjin mati, gadis itu akan mati. Jika gadis itu mati, Anjin akan mati. Itukah yang namanya cinta?" Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap panggung teater yang kini riuh dengan tabuhan _taiko_ yang semarak mengiringi lelucon _Kyogen_, yang mengulang kisah Kiyohime dengan sudut pandang berbeda dan penuh satir.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Suigetsu, menatap para aktor _Kyogen _menari lincah di atas panggung sambil berkelakar dalam lantunan sajak bersuku kata 7-5-7.

"Apapun yang Kiyohime lakukan, tak akan dapat membuat Anjin mengalihkan pandangannya padanya. Walaupun yang berada di dekat Anjin adalah Kiyohime, namun Anjin berada jauh darinya. Tempat Anjin berdiri adalah tempat yang paling dekat sekaligus paling jauh dari hatinya.

"Antara Anjin dan tambatan hatinya, ada ikatan benang merah yang tak akan pernah terputus. Biarpun waktu telah berlalu, jarak terbentang lebar, tak satupun membuat perasaan Anjin terhadap gadisnya goyah," Suigetsu mengakhiri penjabaran panjangnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menyahut. Membisu dalam hening.

"Kiyohime terbakar api cemburu—" Suigetsu mendesis pelan.

.

_Aku tenggelam saat menyebrangi laut yang dalam_

_Air memenuhi kelima inderaku_

_sulit untuk bernapas_

_Mataku memuntahkan api_

_Rambutku terbakar_

_Semuanya membara_

.

"—dan membakar Anjin yang bersembunyi darinya di dalam genta raksasa, hingga jadi tulang dan abu."

.

_Keberadaannya akan terus membekas dalam diri laki-laki itu_

_Ular besar yang mengejar Anjin _

_yang bersembunyi di balik genta Doujouji_

_Iblis perempuan yang membakar laki-laki yang ia cintai_

.

Suara sayup dan melengking bernada oktaf tinggi itu terhenti setelah beberapa saat. Ruang teater diselubungi keheningan, yang seolah membekukan tubuh siapapun yang mendengar syair menyayat hati dari para Jiutai dan diiringi tarian _Kyogen_.

"Kisah yang tragis. Ironi yang membuat tubuhku terasa remuk tanpa daya," Suigetsu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kau terlalu sentimentil," tukas Sasuke sejenak kemudian, ketika Suigetsu tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Begitu?" Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Bagiku baik Kiyohime, Anjin, maupun gadis tunangan Anjin itu, semuanya sama saja. Bodoh. Kisah roman picisan yang konyol," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm? Coba kau tunjukkan bagian mana yang konyol dari memperjuangkan perasaan cinta masing-masing," ucapan Suigetsu itu terdengar seolah bukan pertanyaan, namun lebih pada suatu ujian bagi Sasuke.

"Apanya yang _'demi dia'_. Pada akhirnya semua orang berpikir _'demi diriku sendiri'_. Walau sekarang mengatakan mereka melakukan semua hal itu demi orang lain, ujung-ujungnya hal itu hanyalah bentukan keegoisan mereka semata."

"Kau bicara tentang Kiyohime, atau—"

"Semuanya."

"Begitu?" Suigetsu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Tersenyum tipis.

"Anjin yang tak bisa melepaskan segala urusan duniawi juga tak pantas menjadi pengembara. Seharusnya ia putuskan saja, mau tetap tinggal di desa bersama tunangannya, atau berkelana bersama Kiyohime. Tidak bisa dua-duanya."

Sontak kedua bola mata Suigetsu terbelalak. Menatap Sasuke cepat, yang ia dapati adalah wajah penuh kebosanan dari sang pemuda bergaris muka sempurna itu. Rambut hitam gelapnya membingkai wajah berkulit putih susunya yang lembut. Cahaya obor yang menerangi wajahnya tampak bergoyang.

Detik berikutnya Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Tawa yang muncul segera redup secepat dimulainya. Suigetsu menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

Di sebelah Sasuke, Karin dan Juugo sedikit menggeliat dan bergumam dalam mimpi masing-masing.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang lucu dari kisah murahan ini. Saking konyonya sampai mau tertawa pun tidak bisa," timpal Sasuke dengan nada sarkasme.

Masih dengan sisa tawa kecilnya, Suigetsu berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dengan koheren, "Maaf."

Sasuke tak menyahut.

Hening kembali menyesap. Para aktor _Kyogen _mulai memainkan lakon lain yang berkaitan dengan tunangan Anjin.

"…Ada yang lucu?"

"Hm?" Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melirik pada Sasuke.

"Tadi kau tertawa."

Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Yah, karena aku ingat macam-macam hal."

"Macam-macam hal?"

"Macam-macam hal."

"Misalnya?" Sasuke mulai habis kesabaran, namun raut mukanya tetap menampilkan ekspresi tenang. Sungguh walau matipun, demi harga dirinya, tak akan pernah ia biarkan pemuda berambut perak itu tahu bahwa hatinya kini digerayangi rasa penasaran.

"Hmm," Suigetsu tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Tidakkah Legenda Kiyohime ini mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu?"

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang tak dapat pernah sedetik saja melupakan bayang-bayang seseorang dari kepalanya," Suigetsu tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke mendengus, "Konyol."

"Mungkin orang itu sendiri tidak sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu terbayang di matanya," timpal Suigetsu sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia tidak tahu, kalau kadang dalam hidup ini ada hal yang hanya bisa dimengerti orang lain. Pepatah bilang, yang paling mengetahui diri kita adalah kita sendiri. Tapi pada kenyataanya ada saja orang yang buta. Atau tutup mata walaupun tidak buta," Suigetsu mulai menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke menyahut datar.

"Anjin?" Suigetsu nyengir.

Sasuke menghela napas. Membiarkan rekan satu timnya itu berceloteh sesukanya.

"Kiyohime bukannya tidak sadar. Ia tahu bahwa dalam kepingan kaca hitam di pupil mata Anjin itu selalu terbayang sosok lain. Sekalipun yang ada di hadapan Anjin adalah Kiyohime, yang terbayang di matanya adalah gadis kekasihnya. Bukan Kiyohime. Tidak pernah Kiyohime," Suigetsu melanjutkan.

Sasuke tak menimpali.

"Lalu menurutmu mengapa Kiyohime tidak merasa keberatan? Mengapa ia tetap bertahan walaupun ia tahu akan hal itu?"

Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Karena Kiyohime paham benar. Bahwa apapun yang ia katakan, apapun yang ia lakukan, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan, bahwa hati Anjin sudah membeku di tempat yang sangat jauh. Usaha macam apapun tak akan membuat Anjin mengalihkan pandangannya padanya," Suigetsu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan tenang.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Sekarang yang jadi soal adalah, jika Anjin dan kekasihnya itu memiki ikatan yang begitu dalam, kenapa ia malah meninggalkan gadis itu dan pergi berkelana?" Suigetsu menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam kebisuan, Sasuke angkat bicara, "Karena ia tahu tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di desanya yang dulu."

Suigetsu bergumam sambil tersenyum samar.

"Sebagai seorang pengembara yang memiliki kemampuan dan banyak keahlian, desa kecil yang terperangkap banyak aturan tidaklah sesuai dengan Anjin. Yang ia inginkan bukan hal kecil semacam itu," Sasuke kembali berujar tenang. "Anjin menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Yang tidak didapatkannya di desanya. Maka ia pergi mencarinya. Mencari sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan itu, atas kesadarannya sendiri."

"Apa ia menemukannya?" Suigetsu menyeletuk.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Ia tak menemukannya," jawabnya atas pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kenapa? Karena sesungguhnya, ia sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang betul-betul diinginkannya," tandasnya lagi tanpa ragu.

Sasuke tak membantah.

"Aneh sekali bukan, Sasuke? Pada saat seperti itu, justru malah orang lain—Kiyohime—yang menyadarinya. Dan bukannya Kiyohime tidak tahu, bahwa jauh di lubuk hati penuh kebimbangan Anjin, tersimpan asa untuk bersua dengan kekasihnya yang telah ia tinggalkan," Suigetsu menambahkan tanpa ragu.

Sasuke menatap para aktor _Kyogen _yang membuat lelucon tentang Anjin di atas panggung. Namun ia tak menganggap hal itu lucu sama sekali.

"Sungguh lucu bukan, Sasuke? Untuk tidak bertemu dengan seseorang, kau punya banyak alasan dalam benakmu. Tapi jika untuk menemuinya, tak satupun alasan kau miliki," Suigetsu tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa Anjin berlemah hati seperti itu? Darimana kepercayaan dirimu itu muncul?" Sasuke menukas dengan sindiran tajam.

"Karena orang yang tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkannya adalah orang yang lemah, Sasuke," jawab Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Mengerutkan keningnya sedikit dan melirik pada Suigetsu di sampingnya dengan sudut matanya.

"Kekasih Anjin yang terus menantikan kepulangan pujaan hatinya kembali ke sisinya, dan lalu Kiyohime yang walaupun tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang hebat, Sasuke. Tidak seperti seseorang yang membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kebimbangan dan kegelapan hati yang terkotori oleh ambisi dan dendam, mengingkari segala perasaan dalam hatinya."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Sama, 'kan? Sama denganmu. Si Anjin itu."

"Lancang," bola mata Sasuke berkilat.

"Akhir kisah menyedihkan antara Kiyohime dan Anjin merefleksikan sesuatu, apa kau sadar, Sasuke? Bahwa Kiyohime yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Anjin yang jatuh semakin dalam ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat."

"Hei—"

"Tidak seperti kekasih Anjin, Kiyohime tak punya kekuatan apa-apa. Ia tak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Anjin. Kiyohime yang begitu diberkahi, namun tak tahu rasanya bahagia maupun luka. Kiyohime yang seperti itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengajarkan perasaan cinta pada Anjin yang tak mengenal kata cinta."

"Hei—"

"Sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut tenggelam bersama Anjin. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan Anjin melakukan apapun atas kehendaknya sendiri, dan Kiyohime akan mengikutinya sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Sampai ke neraka sekalipun.

"Bukan tempat yang indah dan terang benderang yang dapat Kiyohime berikan pada Anjin, jauh berbeda dengan kekasih Anjin. Kiyohime hanyalah gadis bodoh yang tak punya kekuatan apapun."

"Tunggu sebentar—"

"Kiyohime tak dapat menolong Anjin yang hidup dalam kehampaan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menolong. Ia tahu bahwa kekasih Anjin selalu berusaha mengembalikan Anjin pada dirinya yang lama—yang Kiyohime tidak kenal. Selalu berusaha membawa Anjin kembali ke sisinya dan menjalani kehidupan bersama mereka sekali lagi—yang Kiyohime tidak tahu."

"Kubilang tunggu sebentar. Apa-apaan itu, apa kau tidur saat dramanya mulai? Ceritanya tidak seperti itu," tukas Sasuke cepat. Keningnya berkerut terlipat.

Suigetsu tersenyum hambar, "Sepertinya memoriku kacau balau."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, namun tak bertanya lagi.

.

Suara tabuhan _taiko_ kembali menyeruak ruang teater, bergema riuh bersamaan dengan masuknya _Waki _ke atas panggung yang megah, diikuti oleh _Wakizure _yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Drama kedua berkisah tentang seorang pejabat kotor yang jatuh cinta pada penari istana. Cinta mereka tak terwujud dikarenakan berbagai halangan yang datang membentengi kedua insan yang saling terpikat asmara itu.

Cinta yang menghasilkan ketidakberdayaan dan berubah menjadi perasaan kotor. Intrik klasik yang tak pernah habis dimakan usia. Walau zaman telah berubah, tetap saja mampu membuat perasan siapapun yang melihatnya bergelora, dengan pesona yang menyakitkan.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke," tiba-tiba Suigetsu membuka suaranya kembali, setelah beberapa saat mereka terkungkung kesenyapan.

Sasuke tak menyahut. Namun Suigetsu tahu sang pimpinan mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, "Siapa?"

"Dengan dia."

"Aku tidak tertarik bermain tebak-tebakan. Katakan dengan jelas 'dia' siapa yang kau maksud, atau aku tidak akan menimpali ocehan tidak jelasmu lagi," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Suigetsu bersiul dan menghela napas, "Dia, ya dia."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Ups, ok, ok, maaf deh," Suigetsu cengengesan. "Naruto. Maksudku Naruto," tambahnya tanpa nada penyesalan sama sekali.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkit Naruto," Sasuke tak mengalihkan sorotan tajamnya pada kedua pupil violet Suigetsu. Yang baru saja diucapkannya sama sekali tidak seperti sebuah pertanyaan, namun lebih seperti pernyataan ancaman untuk menghentikan percakapan.

Bukan Suigetsu namanya kalau bisa digertak semudah itu. Dengan enteng ia mengangkat bahu dan berujar tenang, "Bukan sekali ini saja kukatakan, segala hal dalam hidupmu ini sangat tak beralasan. Tak punya titik tolak alasan atas setiap perbuatanmu."

"Lagi-lagi omong-kosong yang sama," dengus Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Kalau begitu, bisa jawab pertanyaanku?" Suigetsu menantang.

"…Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," Sasuke menyahut dengan lebih tegas.

Suigetsu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan."

"Tampaknya aku tahu, alasanmu tidak mau menjumpai Naruto setelah kau menjadi makhluk kotor pembalas dendam ini," Suigetsu tak menghiraukan air muka tak suka Sasuke atas ucapannya.

"Lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu tentangku, langsung di depan mukaku sendiri," timpal Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Pupil mata _onyx_-nya perlahan berkilat kemerahan dengan samar.

"Karena," tak mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke, Suigetsu terus saja mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya, "kau takut hatimu akan goyah jika kau bertemu dengannya."

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke melebar. Sepasang bola matanya terbelalak. Terkejut bukan kepalang dengan kata-kata Suigetsu barusan.

"Aku muak," Suigetsu mendecak. Memalingkan mukanya.

"Omong-kosong," timpal Sasuke sengit. Tak sudi mengakui apapun yang telah dikatakan bawahannya itu.

Sampai matipun ia tak sudi.

"Jangan cemas, yang kumaksud memuakkan itu bukan kamu. Bukan Naruto juga. Akulah yang memuakkan," sahut Suigetsu tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, namun tak berkata-kata.

.

.

Pertunjukan _Noh _dalam teater megah berdinding kayu berlapis cat putih itu berlanjut dengan keheningan dari Sasuke maupun Suigetsu. Keduanya tak lagi terlibat percakapan yang ringan namun entah mengapa terasa begitu menyesakkan dada itu.

Baik Suigetsu maupun Sasuke, kini keduanya berselancar dalam alam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak membuka suaranya sedikitpun, karena mereka tahu bahwa apapun yang akan meluncur keluar dari bibir mereka saat ini adalah sesuatu yang terasa pahit.

Suigetsu adalah penggemar makanan manis dan sedikit asam—seperti yoghurt. Sesuatu yang pahit dan menyiksa lidah sama sekali buka menu pilihannya.

Mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, Suigetsu membiarkan gendang telinganya terisi senandung pilu dari syair yang dilantunkan _Jiutai _diiringi tiupan _Nohken _yang mengalun syahdu di udara.

Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Berbagai perasaan bergelora di dadanya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak terhadap ketidakberdayaannya. Terhadap kebekuan lidahnya yang tak kunjung bersuara.

Mulutnya yang terkunci rapat dengan pita suara yang bergetar kencang tanpa suara, tanpa terasa membuat kedua kelopak matanya bergetar dalam emosi yang menggerogoti relung jiwanya tanpa ampun.

Suigetsu menelusuri lautan kata dalam benaknya. Untaian kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokannya tanpa sanggup ia lontarkan pada seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang setiap hari selalu berada di sisinya.

Ada banyak kesempatan. Sama halnya dengan ada banyak hambatan.

Entah apa yang akan berubah, jika ia katakan semua hal yang ada dalam kepalanya. Masa depan seperti apa yang akan terbentuk dari kekuatan kata-kata yang dihasilkan oleh keberanian.

Ia bukanlah orang yang percaya pada kekuatan _kotodama_. Baginya segala sesuatu ada yang sebaiknya diungkapkan, namun ada juga hal-hal yang sebaiknya dibiarkan tak terucap.

Ini bukanlah tentang Legenda Kiyohime. Sama sekali bukan. Segala yang dikatakannya pada pemuda di sampingnya itu adalah tulus dari hatinya. Buah pemikirannya atas apa yang dilihat, didengar, dan disadarinya.

Terlahir sebagai makhluk yang terlahir hanya dengan naluri, sungguh tak selalu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tertangkap oleh matanya—sekalipun tidak boleh dilihat.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang menyusup selaput genang telinganya—sekalipun tak boleh didengar.

Ada juga hal-hal di dunia ini yang merasuk ke dalam jiwanya—sekalipun tak boleh dirasakan.

Menyadari begitu banyak rahasia hati dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama dari seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan hatinya, kadangkala membawa senyuman. Namun kadang pula membawa jeritan tanpa suara.

Kadang ia berpikir, enak sekali menjadi Karin. Enak sekali menjadi Juugo.

Dalam dirinya dan kedua rekannya itu sama-sama tumbuh kuncup rasa yang kompleks terhadap sang pimpinan—Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin bukan cinta.

Karena ia sendiri tak pernah tahu bagaimana sebetulnya wujud dari cinta itu sendiri.

Rasa yang masih kuncup itu tumbuh dari benih yang tak terdefinisi dan tak dapat semudah itu dipaparkan dalam rangkaian kata sederhana.

Yang berbeda antara ia dan kedua rekannya itu adalah, ia mengetahui sesuatu—banyak hal—yang mereka tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu itu menyakitkan. Tapi tahu terlalu banyak jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Apa 'cinta' rasanya memang sesakit ini?

Mungkin yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak tahu, bahwa ia sering tertangkap basah tengah menatap ke kejauhan entah kemana. Entah apa yang dilihatnya di ujung sana. Seolah ada tempat lain yang menunggunya, yang juga ingin didatanginya. Atau mungkin itu semua hanyalah ilusi yang tercipta dari ketidakberdayaannya semata.

Dirinya yang terbelenggu oleh perasaan dendam dan kebencian. Terhadapa semua hal di muka bumi, dirinya yang seperti itu, hanyalah makhluk hidup yang telah mati. Atau benda mati yang tampak hidup. Ia hidup tanpa nurani.

Mungkin yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak sadar, bahwa setiap kali nama Uzumaki Naruto meluncur dari bibirnya, kedua bola mata hitamnya bergetar. Tapi Suigetsu tahu.

Kadang Suigetsu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dimanakah ia berada dalam hati Sasuke. Karena walau keberadaannya adalah di ujung yang paling ujung sekalipun, ia tak keberatan.

Masalahnya ialah, adakah dirinya di dalam hati Sasuke? Adakah?

Pernahkah Sasuke memikirkannya walau hanya sekejap saja?

Sepersekian detik sekalipun tak apa.

Pernahkah bayang ilusi pembalasan dendam dan kebencian dalam benak Sasuke terganti oleh sosoknya?

Tidak pernah.

Suigetsu tahu itu.

Yang mengisi rongga dada Sasuke yang hampa itu adalah ambisi dan dendam. Kebencian yang timbul dari ketidakberdayaan dan kelemahan hatinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya semua sama saja. Ia dan Uchiha Sasuke. Anak buah iblis yang tenggelam dalam kekotoran hati tanpa sanggup meronta dan membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam semakin dalam.

Baginya, segala pilihan Sasuke adalah pilihan baginya juga. Semua keputusan Sasuke adalah keputusan baginya juga. Ini adalah janjinya terhadap dirinya sendiri, di hari yang sudah lama berlalu.

Dengan tawa hambar yang mengejek kekotoran hatinya sendiri, Suigetsu memberikan komentar sinis terhadap perasaan Kiyohime. Bukan, bukan Kiyohime yang ia anggap bodoh. Dirinya sendirilah yang bodoh.

Ia adalah makhluk kotor yang lemah dan bodoh. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Sasuke.

Tak seperti Uzumaki Naruto, ia tak mampu menawarkan dunia yang hangat dan terang benderang.

Dunia yang menyenangkan yang dijanjikan Naruto adalah suatu ilusi hampa baginya. Hidup tidak selalu manis, ia tahu benar makna kata-kata itu.

Bagi dirinya yang tak mengerti rasanya bahagia, tak dapat mengajarkan kebahagiaan pada Sasuke.

Bagi dirinya yang tak mengerti rasanya luka, tak dapat mengajarkan kepedihan pada Sasuke.

Semua hal itu hanya dapat diajarkan oleh dia yang lain. Dia yang memiliki sepasang bola mata safir yang bersinar penuh energi dan semangat.

Oleh dia yang begitu indah.

Membanding-bandingkan dirinya seperti itu dengan orang lain, tak ayal membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam kekotoran hati tak berujung.

Kenapa bukan ia? Kenapa bukan dia yang dapat menolong Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak bisa? Kenapa harus orang lain?

.

.

.

"Bodoh sekali," tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis menyeruak keheningan yang telah berlangsung cukup lama itu.

"Hm?" di sampingnya, Juugo menggeliat.

"Si pejabat bodoh itu tidak pernah berusaha melakukan apa-apa. Menyalahkan posisinya sebagai pejabat kerajaan, menyalahkan tradisi, menyalahkan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, menyalahkan semuanya karena tidak membiarkannya mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan gadis penari itu," lanjut Karin, gadis berambut merah yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Eh? Ah, kupikir kau tidur…?" Juugo menggosok matanya.

Karin mengangguk tak acuh, "Drama pertama iya, tapi aku terbangun dalam pertunjukan kedua ini."

"Ah, begitu," Juugo menyahut singkat.

"Seharusnya," Karin mulai lagi, "kalau ada yang ia inginkan, pejabat itu _harus _berusaha! Bukannya cuma mengeluh saja kerjanya. Meratapi nasibnya, tidak bisa begini—tidak bisa begitu. Bikin aku muak saja," komentarnya ketus.

Sontak Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya.

"Hmm, karena aku tertidur sepanjang drama barusan, jadi aku tak bisa berkomentar…" sahut Juugo tertawa hambar.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu—"

Ucapan Karin tak lagi terdengar di telinga Suigetsu. Yang kini berdengung dan terngiang di kepalanya adalah kata-kata bahwa _'Jika ada yang diinginkan maka seseorang harus berusaha'._

Pikiran Suigetsu campur aduk mengolah kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, bibir Suigetsu melengkung membentuk kurva. Dan sejenak kemudian senyum yang merekah lebar itu berubah menjadi seringai.

_'Cewek jelek, aku berhutang padamu satu. Tapi maaf, tak akan kulepaskan dia. Uchiha Sasuke tak akan kulepas,'_ ujarnya dalam hati dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" suara tenang dalam balutan emosi yang terselubung menghenyakkan pikirannya.

Suigetsu mendapati Sasuke tengah melirik ke arahnya dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

"Hmm, kukatakan tidak yaa~?" Suigetsu tertawa kecil.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke bertambah. Tawa Suigetsu semakin kencang. Tak dihiraukannya Karin dan Juugo yang mulai beralih perhatiannya padanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, bahwa pada Tuan Muda yang tak mengenal kasih sayang dan hidup hanya dengan digerakkan oleh dendam kebencian bagaikan manusia kosong tanpa jiwa ini, ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya terus hidup," terang Suigetsu setengah berbisik.

Sasuke menoleh padanya kini, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah bosan dengan omong-kosongmu itu. Apa yang mau kau katakan."

Tak menghiraukan amukan Karin yang berceloteh tentang betapa tidak lancangnya Suigetsu, Suigetsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Sasuke dan berbisik pelan, "Yang akan mengajarimu tentang hal itu adalah—"

Suigetsu menarik tubuhnya kembali ke posisinya semula. Seringai terpoles di wajahnya, lengkap dengan kedua pupil violetnya yang berkilat.

Kata-kata yang tak selesai diucapkan itu, biarlah tetap tak terucap.

Mungkin ia memang tidak bisa seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tak bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi kalau soal perasaan, ia yakin ia tidaklah kalah.

Karena itu, sama seperti saat pertama kali perjumpaannya dengan Sasuke, kali inipun Suigetsu mengukir janji dalam hati.

Bahwa ia akan mengajarkan sesuatu—satu-satunya hal yang dapat diajarkannya pada Sasuke— hal yang juga ia sadari setelah perkenalannya dengan Sasuke.

Yaitu, bahwa selain hidup dengan membenci, manusia juga dapat hidup dengan mencintai.

Kalau itu, bahkan ia sekalipun, dapat melakukannya, bukan?

Tidak _harus_ Uzumaki Naruto.

Mungkin perlu waktu lama, mungkin hingga ajal menjelang pun ia tak akan berhasil. Tapi paling tidak, ia telah berusaha tanpa ada penyesalan.

Hari dimana ia dan Uchiha Sasuke akan tertawa bersama-sama.

Ia akan berusaha. Biarpun ia bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

**x.x OWARI x.x.**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

Sarugaku**:** pertunjukan pentas seni Jepang kuno

**Taiko, Otsuzumi, Katsuzumi:** nama-nama genderang yang dipakai dalam pertunjukan Noh

**Noh:** pertunjukan seni Jepang kuno yang mana para pemainnya mengenakan topeng Noh yang terbuat dari kayu—yang masa pembuatannya hingga puluhan tahun

**Hayashi-kata:** pemusik

**Jiutai:** penyanyi dalam pertunjukan Noh

**Shite:** tokoh utama pertunjukan Noh, mengenakan topeng Noh

**Waki:** lawan main Shite, kadang mengenakan topeng-kadang juga tidak

**Wakizure:** tokoh lain yang berhubungan dengan Waki

**Kyogen:** Interlude bertemakan humor, berlangsung pada pergantian kisah drama Noh yang memiliki lebih dari satu kisah sekali pentas

**Katsura-mono:** kisah pertunjukan Noh yang bertemakan romantisme dan asmara yang biasanya berakhir tragis

.

Syair mengenai **_genta doujouji_** saya kutip dari **_'Tactics'_** karya Kinoshita_ Sakura _&_ Higashiyama Kazuko_.

**_Legenda Kiyohime _**atau**_ Sejarah Doujouji_** sendiri betulan terkenal di dunia pentas seni Jepang, dan kadang ceritanya sedikit berbeda satu sama lain, namun masih ada ketersinambungan.

.

.

**End Note:**

Fiuh, akhirnya fic ini jadi juga.. Ini adalah versi pengembangan dari drabble saya sebelumnya..

Ah iya, **no offense** buat penggemar NaruSasu lho.. Fic ini mengambil Sui-centric di bagian menjelang ending, otomatis sikap _rivalry_ dia terhadap Naruto agak menonjol.

Lagipula Sui paham (dalam fic ini) bahwa peluang dirinya dalam hati Sasuke itu kecil sekali—dibanding Naruto. Hanya saja, ia tak mau kalah untuk berusaha, seperti halnya Uzumaki Naruto (bahkan tersirat bahwa Sui ada rasa kagum yang implisit pada Naruto..) ^^

.

Akhir kata, semoga cukup menghibur.. *kabur sebelum dilemparin botol dan sandal jepit*


End file.
